


I Won't Drop You

by NotALemon



Series: Young Timelords [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: But that's just what the internet tells me, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll carry you there.”<br/>“No.”<br/>Theta picked up Koschei bridal-style. “I won’t drop you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Drop You

Koschei sat in the corner. His hands covered his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut. He had to block out the drums. Those damned drums. They were all he could think, all he could feel. They were his world.

The door opened. It was squeaky. Too much noise. 

“Kos? It’s dark in here. What are you doing?” called Theta. “Are you asleep?”

Koschei couldn’t say anything. So he whimpered. Internally, he scoffed at the idea of Theta Sigma seeing him like that. Incapacitated. Helpless.

“Oh! What’s wrong?”

Koschei shook. He opened his mouth. “D-” was all he got out.

“What is it?”

He took in a deep breath. “Drums.” He croaked. 

Theta wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. What do you want? Water? Food? A hug?” He placed his hands over Koschei’s.

Koschei shook his head. “Loud.”

“You need to be in your bed.”

Koschei whimpered and shook his head.

“I’ll carry you there.”

“No.”

Theta picked up Koschei bridal-style. “I won’t drop you.” He was shorter than Koschei, but Koschei didn’t weight much. He carried Koschei to the closest bed and gently laid him down. “See?”

“Quiet.” Koschei kept his ears covered and curled up on the bed. It was unmade and softer than his own. “Nng.” 

“You need to sleep.” 

“Nng.”

Theta kissed his closed eyes. “Could you try for me? Or for yourself, at least?” He nuzzled Koschei’s forehead. “Please?”

“Fine.” He sighed and removed his hands from his ears. “Theta…”

“Yes?”

Koschei scooted aside the best he could. 

“Oh. Okay. Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”

Theta laid down next to Koschei. He kicked off his shoes as an afterthought. They were muddy, and he didn’t want to do the laundry. Again. 

Koschei grabbed for one of Theta’s arms. He found one eventually and wrapped it around his waist. He scooted backwards until he was completely against Theta.

Theta’s eyes widened. He gripped Koschei’s waist harder than he normally would. “Oh.” 

“Quiet.” Koschei mumbled.

“Alright, Kos.”

They wouldn’t admit it, but they slept through the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not my best work. And it's not a lot. But it happened.


End file.
